Snake, Dog, and Dragon
by Nyeren
Summary: A plotless minific in which characters are referred to by their animal, Ayame tries to bond, Hatori muses, Yuki is annoyed, and Shigure implements a notsoevil scheme. Part Two: Brotherly Love
1. Part One: Frozen

_When did the night time start?  
__Why did the evening fall apart?  
__The afternoon just broke its heart –  
__Where did the morning go?  
__--Robin Laing_

I don't like this, said Snake. I don't. It's not fair to Dragon.

We can't do anything else, Dog answered.

I know, I know. Snake sighed. He never would. It still isn't fair, though.

I never said it was, Dog murmured, sitting down. I don't like it either. The best I can do is try to distract Dragon. It's sad, how he never smiles any more.

Dragon was always serious, Snake said.

Not like this. He watches the snow, and I don't think he cries anymore, either. Dragon is frozen. I miss him.

Snake sat down on the porch beside Dog. Do you remember, he said, the time I tried to dye Dragon's hair? He was so angry. But he laughed afterwards, too. Now he would just turn away.

Dragon would never have looked good with silver hair, Dog said, smiling sadly. Not everyone can pull it off, Snake.

Dragon can do _anything,_ Snake cried. Except…except…

Try to be happy, Dog finished. He misses her. He doesn't want to keep doing. Moving on _hurts._

Dragon's strong, said Snake. He could do it.

Maybe…Dog looked away.

Just then, Rat, Cat, and Riceball came home. They stopped, seeing Snake there.

Hello, Rat said, coldly. Cat bristled. Riceball smiled.

Little brother! Snake exclaimed, standing up.

Rat swallowed hard. Nii-san, he said. Riceball looked encouraging.

Snake beamed. Today, he cried, today we will spend time together! I will show you, little brother, the true strength of brotherly love! We will-

Be quiet, said Rat, walking into the house. We won't.

Snake looked sad for a moment, then smiled brilliantly, hurting but perfectly disguised. Do not fear! One day you shall understand!

Cat brushed past, and Riceball nodded politely before going in.

I'm sorry, said Dog. He's like that.

I know. Snake sat again, and sighed. I know.

It was that evening when Dog called Dragon. Hello, he said. Don't you want to come with me?

What are you talking about? asked Dragon.

The lake house! Dog cried. That is what I speak of, my dear Dragon.

We'll see, Dragon answered. I may be too busy.

You're _always _busy, Dragon.

Dragon laughed, sad. Maybe, he said. Maybe.

_I do not own the characters or setting - it's set in before/in the beginning of Volume Five. How on earth _did _Shigure convince Hatori to come, anyway? Please review,even if you find it odd and pointless. _


	2. Part Two: Brotherly love

_Set during Volume Five, after chapter 26 (The one in which Yuki tosses Ayame into the lake)._

Brotherly love! Snake sang, smiling as he staggered into the room. You see! Brotherly love!

To me, Dog said, it looked more like great irritation. Affection doesn't generally cause one to throw people in lakes.

Ah, but you have forgotten, my dear Dog, that at school I was the _champion swimmer!_

Snake, Dragon reflected, really can be an idiot.

Put some clothes on, he said.

Brotherly love! Snake beamed, fetching another towel from the press and waving it dramatically. But enough about this wonderful development. We didn't finish our conversation.

Dragon stood. Good night, he said.

Wait. Snake, for once, sounded serious. He stopped waving the towel, and draped it over his shoulders. Wait, Dragon. What I said...I meant it. We miss you.

And, Dog put in, we want you to be happy.

They both looked grave. Dragon smiled. Thank you. I know.

He walked into his room, and quietly closed the door.

He knows, Dog said softly. He says he knows, but I'm not sure he does.

Snake looked doubtful. People change, he said. Maybe Dragon's just gone quiet.

No. Maybe he's resigned, not always aching anymore, but I think he's given up.

Oh dear. Snake frowned. I do hope not.

Dragon sat by his widow, looking thoughtfully out through the trees. Farther away, there was a glimpse of moonlight on the lake. It was late, and he was tired.

Dragon didn't often remember that Snake and Dog were really his best – almost only – friends in the world.

It was nice to be reminded, once in a while.

Though he didn't know if he'd be able to handle them being serious very often.

Snake really wasn't the one to be giving advice on relationships, Dragon mused. Snake had perhaps the most dysfunctional family possible _to_ have.

Dragon sighed, stood, dropped onto his bed, and fell asleep.

_A/N: I did not intend to continue this story, but because of the kind requests to do so, I gave it a shot, and found it quite fun. This is a mini-update of sorts; I shall hopefully add another, slightly longer part in the moderately near future._


End file.
